Eine goldene Krone (Episode)
"Eine goldene Krone" (im Original: "A Golden Crown") ist die sechste Episode der ersten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die sechste Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte Daniel Minahan. Das Drehbuch verfassten Jane Espenson, David Benioff und D. B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 22. Mai 2011 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 7. Dezember 2011 auf Sky. Inhalt König Robert geht auf die Jagd, während sich Ned wieder um die Regierungsgeschäfte kümmert und den König vertreten muss. Er deckt dabei nicht nur Königin Cerseis gefährliches Geheimnis auf. In seiner Funktion gibt Ned auch einen Befehl, der langfristige Folgen für die Sieben Königslande nach sich ziehen könnte. Auf Hohenehr kommt es zum Prozess gegen Tyrion, in dem er seine „Verbrechen“ zugibt und ein Urteil durch Kampf fordert. Viserys, der sich über Daenerys' neue, selbstbewusste Haltung als Khaleesi ärgert, legt sich mit Khal Drogo an …. : Text: RTL II Handlung In Königsmund thumb|300px|[[Robert Baratheon vor Eddard Starks Krankenbett]] Eddard wacht im Bett auf und Robert und Cersei stehen bei ihm. Cersei beginnt mit Eddard zu streiten, doch Robert beendet den Disput. Er gibt Eddard seinen Rang als Hand des Königs zurück und droht damit, diese Position an Jaime Lennister zu übergeben, sollte er das Amt nochmal abgeben. Dann geht er jagen und überlässt Eddard während seiner Abwesenheit die Regierungsgeschäfte. Er bleibt aber bei seinem Plan, Daenerys mitsamt Bruder und Sohn sterben zu lassen. thumb|300px|[[Arya Stark wird von Syrio Forel aufgemuntert.]] Tyrion wacht in der Himmelszelle auf, wo er sogleich Mord ruft. Dieser kommt herein und schlägt ihn zuallererst. Tyrion bietet ihm Gold an, wenn er ihm einen Dienst erweist, doch Mord glaubt, dass er ihn anlüge, weil er kein Gold bei sich habe. Syrio Forel trifft sich mit Arya Stark zum Training. Diese ist aber nicht wirklich bei der Sache, weil sie großen Kummer hat. Syrio versteht, dass sie Angst um ihren Vater hat. Er fragt sie, ob sie zu den Göttern bete und Arya antwortet, dass sie zu den alten und den neuen Göttern bete. Doch Syrio sagt ihr, dass es nur einen Gott gebe; nämlich den Tod. Robert und Renly Baratheon, sowie Lancel Lennister und Barristan Selmy sind jagen. Der König erzählt davon, dass die Zeiten damals viel besser gewesen seien. Renly wird wütend und beginnt einen Streit; dann geht er weg. Lancel reicht Robert von seinem Wein. thumb|300px|Eddard richtet über [[Gregor Clegane und Tywin Lennister.]] Eddard sitzt unterdessen auf dem Eisernen Thron und an seiner Seite stehen Petyr Baelish und Pycelle. Dort beschwert sich gerade ein Bauer, dass ein großer Trupp Reiter ihr Dorf angegriffen habe. Sie haben ihre Frauen vergewaltigt und die Kinder verbrannt. Doch haben sie nichts gestohlen, sondern Fisch (das Wappen des Hauses Tully) zurückgelassen. Als Eddard nach einem Wappen oder einem Banner fragt, verneint der Bauer; sie hätten nichts erkennen können. Doch kann er den Anführer beschreiben: Ein riesiger Mann, der mit einem einzigen Schlag ein Pferd geköpft habe. Die Beschreibung trifft auf Gregor Clegane zu. Deshalb schickt Eddard Stark Beric Dondarrion los, um 100 Männer zu versammeln, mit denen er zu Gregors Feste reiten solle. Die Hand klagt Gregor an, enteignet ihn, enthebt ihn all seiner Ränge, Titel und seiner Ländereien und verurteilt ihn zum Tode. Außerdem befiehlt er Pycelle, einen Raben nach Casterlystein zu schicken. Eddard will, dass Pycelle in der Nachricht Tywin Lennister anweist, nach Königsmund zu reisen, um sich für die Vergehen seiner Gefolgsleute zu verantworten. Wenn er nicht innerhalb von 14 Tagen da sei, werde er als Feind der Krone und Verräter der Sieben Königslande angeprangert. Sansa und Septa Mordane sticken, als Prinz Joffrey Baratheon zu ihnen tritt und sich für sein schlechtes Verhalten entschuldigt. Er schenkt ihr eine Kette und schwört ihr, dass er nie wieder hässlich zu ihr sein werde. thumb|300px|Eddard schickt seine Kinder zurück nach [[Winterfell.]] Eddard spricht mit seinen Töchtern. Er schickt beide zurück nach Winterfell, was ihnen sehr missfällt. Arya ist aber zufrieden, als sie die Zustimmung dafür bekommt, dass Syrio mitkommen darf. Sansa aber will in der Hauptstadt bleiben und Joffrey, den sie als "ein großartiger König, ein Löwe mit goldenem Haar" beschreibt, heiraten. Sie meint, dass sie ihm Kinder mit goldenem Haar schenken wolle. Arya korrigiert sie und erklärt, dass Joffrey ein Baratheon und kein Lennister sei. Sansa widerspricht; er sei kein bisschen wie der "alte Säuferkönig". Das macht Eddard nachdenklich und er liest im Buch von Jon Arryn genauer die Stelle betreffend der Erben vom Haus Baratheon durch. Alle haben schwarzes Haar, ausnahmslos. Nur Joffrey, Tommen und Myrcella Baratheon haben goldenes Haar. In Essos Daenerys begutachtet die Dracheneier, die ihr Illyrio Mopatis geschenkt hat, dann legt sie sie auf die glühenden Kohlen. Als sie sie wieder in die Hand nimmt, kommt gerade Irri herein, welche ihr das Drachenei aus der Hand reißt, damit sie sich nicht verbrennt. Doch nur Irri hat sich Verbrennungen zugezogen, Daenerys ist nichts passiert. thumb|300px|[[Viserys Targaryen will die Dracheneier von Daenerys Targaryen stehlen.]] Daenerys muss vor den Dothraki ein rohes Pferdeherz essen, damit sie, den Omen der Dothraki nach, einen Sohn gebären kann. Wenn sie auch nur ein kleines Stück ausspuckt, würde sie eine Tochter bekommen. Khal Drogo beobachtet sie dabei angespannt und Jorah übersetzt Viserys den Gesang, den die Dosh Khaleen im Hintergrund anstimmen. Sie schafft es tatsächlich, das ganze Herz zu essen und hält danach eine Rede. Sie will ihren zukünftigen Sohn Rhaego nennen. Jorah ist sehr stolz auf sie, was er auch Viserys sagen will. Dieser ist allerdings gar nicht mehr anwesend. Er ist in Daenerys' Zelt geschlichen und will die Dracheneier an sich nehmen. Als er das Zelt verlassen will, wird er von Jorah aufgehalten. Er lässt ihn nur ohne die Dracheneier das Zelt verlassen. thumb|300px|Viserys bekommt die von Ihm so sehr begehrte "Goldene Krone" Drogo feiert ein Fest und Daenerys hat viel Freude, bis ihr Bruder betrunken in das Zelt kommt. Er schreit Drogo an und verlangt nach seiner Krone. Dann zieht er sein Schwert und meint, dass er Daenerys wieder mitnehme, wenn er seine Krone nicht erhalte. Irri übersetzt Drogo alles, was er sagt. Er meint außerdem, dass Drogo das Kind behalten könne: Er werde es einfach aus ihr herausschneiden und es Drogo hierlassen. Khal Drogo verspricht ihm, dass er hier und jetzt seine Krone erhalten solle. Er lässt Viserys von einigen seiner Männer festhalten und wirft seinen Goldschmuck in einen heißen Topf. Dann schüttet er das geschmolzene Gold über Viserys Kopf. Dieser stirbt sogleich elendig. Daenerys erkennt, dass er kein Drache gewesen ist, da Feuer keinen Drachen töten könne. Auf Winterfell thumb|300px|[[Bran Stark wird von Robb Stark in den Armen gehalten.]] Bran träumt wieder von dem Dreiäugigen Raben, welcher ihn wieder zum Eingang der Katakomben führt. Dann wacht er auf und Hodor kommt mit dem Reitzeug herein, da Bran an diesem Tag ausreiten darf. Er geht mit Robb Stark und Theon Graufreud in den Wald, wo sich die beiden unterhalten, während Bran reitet. Theon schlägt vor, gegen die Lennisters zu marschieren. Doch nach einer längeren Unterhaltung verschwindet Bran plötzlich und sie müssen ihn suchen. Bran findet sich währenddessen in den Händen von vier Wildlingen wieder. Diese wollen ihn bestehlen und dann, als er ihnen von seiner Identität (Stark) erzählt, als Geisel mitnehmen. Doch Robb findet sie und tötet zwei der Männer, darunter Wallen. Die vorletzte, eine Frau, bedroht er, aber tötet sie nicht, weil der andere Wildling, Stiv, Bran vom Pferd heruntergezogen hat und ihm einen Dolch an den Hals drückt. Aber plötzlich ragt ein Pfeil aus der Brust des Angreifers und er fällt um. Theon hatte die Gruppe zwischenzeitlich auch erreicht und dem Wildling den Pfeil in den Rücken gejagt. Die Frau ergibt sich und stellt sich als Osha vor. Sie wird gefesselt und als Gefangene mit nach Winterfell genommen. Theon trifft auf seinem Ritt nach Winterfell Ros, seine Lieblingshure, die nach Königsmund unterwegs ist. Auf Hohenehr thumb|300px|[[Bronn will für Tyrion Lennister einstehen.]] Tyrion ruft wieder Mord, welcher ihm diesmal zuhört. Er erklärt, dass die Leute, die ihn gefangen genommen haben, ihm die Börse genommen haben. Tyrion überzeugt ihn schließlich und Mord überbringt Lysa Arryn eine Nachricht von Tyrion: Er wolle seine Verbrechen gestehen. Kurze Zeit später steht er vor Lysa Arryn und Catelyn Stark, sowie vor vielen anderen Lords. Doch erzählt er nicht davon, dass er Jon Arryn getötet und versucht habe, Bran zu töten, sondern von seinen kleineren Kindheitsvergehen. Lysa will ihn in eine kleinere Himmelszelle sperren, doch Tyrion erhebt Protest; er verlangt eine gerechte Verhandlung. Sie öffnen das Mondtor und Robert Arryn soll entscheiden, ob Tyrion für unschuldig befunden werde. Doch Tyrion verlangt ein Urteil durch Kampf. Viele erbitten die Gunst, für Lady Arryn kämpfen zu dürfen. Für Tyrion aber will niemand eintreten. Doch dann meldet sich Bronn. thumb|300px|Bronn wirft seinen gefallenen Gegner durch das [[Mondtor]] Das Mondtor wird geöffnet und Bronn, gekleidet in eine leichte Rüstung ohne Helm, kämpft gegen Vardis Egen, der in einer schweren Rüstung mit schwerem Visierhelm steckt und einen großen Schild trägt. Bronn aber weicht jedem Hieb des Ritters aus und es gelingt ihm, seinen Gegner durch mehrere Streiche so zu verwunden, dass er schließlich am Boden ist. Dann tötet er ihn und wirft den Ritter durch das Mondtor. Der Kampf und damit Tyrions Verhandlung sind entschieden. Dann verlassen Bronn und Tyrion, welcher Mord noch schnell seine Börse zuwirft, die Burg und reiten zu seinem Vater. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Osha *Wallen *Stiv *Priesterin der Dosh Khaleen *Ser Jon Leiherlich *Lord Eon Jäger *Joss *Steffan Tode *Stiv - Kehle durchgeschnitten mit dem Schwert von Robb Stark *Wallen - von Theon Graufreud mit einem Pfeil von hinten erschossen *Ser Vardis Egen - von Bronn im Zweikampf besiegt, tödlich verletzt und durch das Mondtor gestoßen *Prinz Viserys Targaryen - von Khal Drogo getötet Besetzung Hauptbesetzung *Sean Bean als Lord Eddard Stark *Mark Addy als König Robert Baratheon *Michelle Fairley als Lady Catelyn Stark *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Daenerys Targaryen *Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont *Aidan Gillen als Petyr Baelish *Harry Lloyd als Viserys Targaryen *Richard Madden als Robb Stark *Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark *Jack Gleeson als Prinz Joffrey Baratheon *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister Weitere Hauptbesetzung *Jason Momoa als Khal Drogo Nebenbesetzung *Jerome Flynn als Bronn *Ron Donachie als Ser Rodrik Cassel *Ian McElhinney als Lord Kommandant Barristan Selmy *Finn Jones als Ser Loras Tyrell *Kate Dickie als Lady Lysa Arryn *Julian Glover als Großmaester Pycelle *Gethin Anthony als Lord Renly Baratheon *Emun Elliott als Marillion *Miltos Yerolemou als Syrio Forel *Ciaran Bermingham als Mord *Susan Brown als Septa Mordane *Natalia Tena als Osha *Lino Facioli als Lord Robin Arryn *Esmé Bianco als Ros *Amrita Acharia als Irri *Roxanne McKee als Doreah *Kristian Nairn als Hodor *Brendan McCormack als Ser Vardis Egen *Elyes Gabel als Rakharo *Dar Salim als Qotho *Eugene Simon als Lancel Lennister *Amira Ghazella als Priesterin der Dosh Khaleen *Niall Cusack als Joss *Stephen Don als Stiv *Paddy Rocks als Ser Jon Leiherlich *Barrington Cullen als Lord Eon Jäger *Barry O'Connor als Wallen *David Michael Scott als Lord Beric Dondarrion Anmerkungen *In dieser Folge treten insgesamt 16 von 19 Darsteller der Hauptbesetzung auf. *Richard Madden wird nach Sophie Turner und Maisie Williams aufgelistet, obwohl er in den Folgen zuvor, vor ihnen aufgeführt wurde. *In dieser Episode tritt Harry Lloyd aufgrund des Todes seines Charakters zum letzten Mal auf. *Natalia Tena ist jünger als ihr Buchgegenstück, weswegen George R.R. Martin besorgt war, als er ihr Bewerbungsvideo sah. Jedoch war er von ihrer Leistung in der Serie beeindruckt und räumte ein, dass er ihr mehr Raum in den Büchern geben würde. *Finn Jones wird in der Besetzungsliste im Abspann aufgeführt, obwohl er in der Episode nicht auftrat. *Jason Momoa wird als "Also Starring" (Gaststar) am Ende der Besetzungsliste im Abspann aufgeführt. Trivia *Der Titel dieser Episode bezieht sich auf die "goldene Krone", die Viserys von Drogo erhält. **Außerdem kann das Wort "Krone" (crown) auch auf das Haar oder den Kopf einer Person beziehen. So kann der Ausdruck eine "goldene Krone" auch bedeuten, dass jemand blondes Haar hat. *Sean Bean war während des Drehs der Szene an der Grippe erkrankt, so dass dieser wirklich schwitzt. *Das Pferdeherz war aus Gelatine wie ein einziges Gummibärchen gemacht. *In der deutschen Fassung ist Christoph Jablonka einmalig als Khal Drogo zu hören. Ab der siebten Staffel wurde Jablonka zum Sprecher für Bronn, nachdem Crock Krumbiegel seine Synchronarbeit beendete. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie :Hauptartikel: Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie thumb|300px|Die Mondpforte ©Thomas Denmark *Der Kampf zwischen Bronn und Ser Vadis Egen, bei dem es um die Freilassung oder den Tod von Tyrion Lennister geht, wird in der Serie in der großen Halle mit der Fallgrube ausgetragen und Bronn kämpft ohne Schutz. Im Buch findet der Kampf im Garten statt und Bronn trägt einen Helm und einige andere kleinere Körperschutzteile. Ser Vadis Egen stirbt zwar durch das Schwert von Bronn, aber er fällt nicht durch das Loch im Boden (im Buch gibt es auch keine Fallgrube, sondern es ist eine in die Tiefe), weil der Kampf im Garten stattfindet. Bronn verliert bei dem Kampf einen Zahn. *In den Büchern gibt es einen Unterschied bei der Rettung Brans. Robb ruft Grauwind und Sommer zur Hilfe. Das Ende bleibt gleich. *In den Büchern wird nicht angedeutet, dass Daenerys sich nicht verbrennt und dabei nicht feuerfest, sondern nur hitzeaffin ist. Verfilmte Kapitel Folgende Kapitel des ersten Buches A Game of Thrones wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 39: Eddard X - Robert besucht Eddard *Kapitel 54: Daenerys VI - Daenerys legt das schwarze Ei in die heiße Kohlepfanne, nichts passiert *Kapitel 37: Bran V - Bran reitet aus und wird überfallen *Kapitel 46: Daenerys V - Daenerys legt das Schwangerschaftsritual ab. *Kapitel 38: Tyrion V - Tyrion wird in den Himmelszellen gefangen gehalten, Tyrion besticht Mord und wird vor Lysa geführt, wo er das Götterurteil verlangt *Kapitel 43: Eddard XI - Eddard verurteilt Gregor Clegane und beruft Tywin an den Hof *Kapitel 40: Catelyn I - das Urteil findet einen Tag später im Hof der Burg Hohenehr statt, nicht in der Großen Halle *Kapitel 44: Sansa III - Eddard ruft Sansa und Arya zu sich *Kapitel 46: Daenerys V - Viserys wird "gekrönt" Galerie 106 Catelyn Lysa Robin.jpg 106 Bronn meldet sich für Tyrion.jpg 106 Eddard Stark auf dem Thron.jpg 106 Selmy.jpg 106 Selmy Lancel.jpg 106 Robert Renly.jpg 106 Eon Jäger.jpg 106 Lysa Nahaufnahme.jpg 106 Bronn triumphiert.jpg 106 Robin und Lysa.jpg 106 Jorah erwischt Viserys.jpg 106 Drogos Blutreiter.jpg 106 Drogo.jpg 106 Viserys Dany.jpg 106 Daenerys.jpg 106 Viserys Drogo.jpg 106 Viserys Drogo 02.jpg 106 Daenerys 01.jpg 106 Dracheneier.jpg 106 Dosh Khaleen.jpg 106 Daenerys Nahaufnahme.jpg 106 Arya und Sansa.jpg 106 Mordane Nahaufnahme.jpg 106 Arya am Boden.jpg 106 Bran im Traum.jpg 106 Robb trägt Bran.jpg 106 Robb.jpg 106 Robb Osha.jpg 106 Stark Wachen.jpg 106 Theon 2.jpg 106 Ros.jpg 106 Theon.jpg Zitate Siehe auch * en:A Golden Crown es:Una corona de oro fr:Une couronne en or it:La corona d'oro pl:Złota korona pt-br:Uma Coroa de Ouro ro:Coroana de aur ru:Золотая корона Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1